4 años
by ChubiRojo04
Summary: Haruka Nanase es un chico de 15 años que ha sido matriculado en uno de los Liceos de la capital de Chile, Santiago. Aquí vivirá una de las etapas más bellas y a la vez complicadas de la vida: La adolescencia. AU. RinHaru/SouMako.


_1° Año_

No podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le esperaban ese año, iba a empezar su primer año en la enseñanza media y de verdad que estaba nervioso. No solo por una nueva etapa en su vida, si no que por el cambio de colegio, digamos que no era una persona que disfrutara de estos tipos de cambios, era más bien tranquilo, disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas que la vida podía otorgarle como por ejemplo poder nadar en una piscina por las tardes o poder comer caballa todos los días. Así era Haruka Nanase, un chico de 15 años recientemente matriculado en el Liceo Iwatobi, uno de los tantos Liceos ubicados en la capital de Chile. Este tenía unos ojos azules tan claro como el agua y su pelo era más bien de un negro pero claro, bastante curioso.

Muchos pensamientos iban y venían mientras se dirigía al liceo, tenía claro que el primer día de clases no iba a hacer muchos amigos, después de todo al ser tan callado las personas tenían una idea errada de él, gracias a este mismo tipo de conducta que habituaba tener. Aun así no le disgustaba estar solo, pero ese año quería hacer amigos, después de todo dicen que la enseñanza media son los años que nunca volverán y que hay que disfrutarlos y hacer muchos amigos con los cuales poder tener muchos buenos recuerdos.

Cuando llegó a este se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande, tenía 2 patios inmensos, una multicancha y una cancha de futbol que por los alrededores estaba rodeada de cerezos. Entonces con las ansias carcomiéndole por dentro, decidió investigar el establecimiento y sacarse la duda que surgió en él cuándo vio la cantidad de instalaciones que habían – _Una piscina –_ Pensó.Su nuevo liceo ¡Tenía de todo! ¿Por qué no iban a tener una piscina? Lamentablemente… No tenían una, ya que estaba recién en construcción.

Un poco decepcionado se dirigió a su sala de clases, ya tenía planeado sentarse de los últimos y escuchar música hasta que llegara el/la profesor (a). Cuando entró a esta se dio cuenta que ya varios de sus nuevos compañeros habían llegado y charlaban animosamente – _Como me lo suponía… ya se formaron los típicos grupos de "amigos"…-_ Fue lo que pensó.

Avanzó hasta el puesto que él mismo se había designado, por suerte nadie se había sentado ahí todavía, hasta que escuchó detrás de él:

-Vaya… No puedo creer que me encuentre contigo aquí… Nanase-

Se dio la vuelta, no muy animado, ya que conocía perfectamente bien esa voz y entonces miró al chico que le había hablado: Sousuke Yamazaki, era un chico que estaba con él en la básica, tenía el pelo negro pero un poco más oscuro que Haruka y unos ojos verdeagua muy profundos, habían nadado juntos en algunos campeonatos escolares, la verdad es que no se llevaban muy bien pero el de ojos azules pensó que dado que ambos no son muy buenos haciendo amigos nuevos, decidió hablarle. No fue una mala idea, después de todo serían compañeros hasta que salieran del liceo. Así que le respondió:

-Yamazaki, la verdad es que me sorprende verte aquí, desde hoy seremos compañeros de clases… Así que… ¿Ya tienes donde sentarte? - se sorprendió tanto él mismo como Sousuke

-¡WoW! Eso sí que fue inesperado, sobretodo viniendo de ti Nanase, creo que ya has pillado el por qué te hablé jaja –

-Que se le va a hacer… espero que podamos llevarnos bien de hoy en adelante-

-Oye… ¿Lo dices en serio?-

Haruka solamente se encogió de hombros y se sentó, entonces Sousuke se sentó delante de él, aunque después al darse cuenta de que Haruka no vería la pizarra dado que él era más alto, decidió hacerlo al lado de este.

Empezaron a tener una conversación un tanto lenta, pero luego de que ambos empezaran a entenderse aunque fuera un poco, el charlar fue un poco más fluido. No tiene que haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando entró a la sala un maestro, pidió silencio y luego escribió su nombre en la pizarra, la verdad es que ninguno de nuestros 2 chicos tomó mucha atención, solo saludaron y luego empezó la clase, que era de Matemáticas, la materia que odiaba Haruka.

Al terminar la clase Sousuke le dice a Haruka que aún no había recorrido todo el liceo, este sabía MUY BIEN que Sousuke se perdía con mucha facilidad, su sentido de la orientación era nulo, asi que se apiadó de él y lo acompañó.

La sala de nuestros chicos se ubicaba en el segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo de la derecha, ambos ya iban bajando las escaleras cuando escuchan un llamado, más bien un grito, proveniente de la sala de al lado de ellos:

-¡Haruuu! ¡Que genial encontrarte aquí!- un chico de cabello café claro y ojos verdes estaba asomado por una de las ventanas de la sala

-¡¿MAKOTO?! – No podía creer que su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Makoto Tachibana, estaba en el mismo liceo que él, desde que salieron de la básica no se habían visto ya que el de ojos verdes se había cambiado de casa, inmediatamente salió corriendo a abrazar a Haruka

-Makoto…No respiro…-

-Lo siento jaja, es que no pensé verte de nuevo, al parecer seremos compañeros de liceo y nuestras salas están al lado, así que espero poder pasar unos alegres 4 años contigo Haru-

-¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?-

-Muy cerca del liceo, así que después de clases puedes venir a visitarnos, Ren y Ran de verdad te extrañan – Los hermanos de Makoto siempre han tenido un gran cariño hacia Haruka, él recuerda que estuvo muy apenado de no volver a verlos, a ellos y a su mejor amigo, pero este encuentro le alegro un poco el día

-Haru, veo que ya hiciste un amigo – dijo alegre Makoto mirando a Sousuke, este no sabía que decir, parecía un poco hipnotizado, hasta que al reaccionar bajó un poco la mirada, avergonzado de haberse quedado mirando al mejor amigo de Haruka así ¿Qué pensarían de él si se quedaba mirando a un chico de esa manera?

-Ah… Él era un compañero de básica de nosotros, pero estaba en la sala continua a la nuestra ¿No lo recuerdas? Sousuke Yamazaki –

Makoto se llevó un dedo a la cien y entonces exclamó:

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Sousuke! Tu nadabas con Haru en algunas competencias escolares -

-Así es – dijo este

-Por favor cuida de Haru, se ve que eres una persona amable Sousuke, ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? –

-… Cla-Claro, después de todo estaré con él hasta que salgamos del liceo- y al decir esto se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y se la rasco suavemente

Makoto sonrió muy alegre, ambos chicos lo invitaron a recorrer el patio pero justo antes de que bajaran las escaleras, escucharon otro llamado proveniente de la sala:

-¡Makoto! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –

-¡Rin! –

En ese momento sale de la sala un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los otros tres:

-¡Hola! Me llamo Rin Matsuoka –

Él es mi compañero de clases, nos sentamos juntos, sé que les agradará – dijo un emocionado Makoto

Haruka solamente estaba ahí…mirándolo en silencio… su estómago dio un vuelco inesperado, y si no fuera porque la campana sonó inesperadamente, se hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo observando a este chico, aunque Haruka no tenía la certeza en ese momento, sabía que ese año… sería un año inolvidable…

-Rayos… no alcanzamos a ver nada – Dijo Sousuke

-Bueno… tenemos el siguiente recreo ¡Así que nos estamos viendo!- Dijo Makoto, entonces tomó a Rin del brazo y se fueron ambos a la sala

-¡Oye! ¡Quiero conversar más con ellos! ¡Makoto! –

Haruka vió como su mejor amigo se llevaba al chico pelirrojo a la sala, entonces Sousuke lo sacudió un poco, prácticamente casi lo tira de las escaleras y le dijo:

-¡DIOS NANASE! ¡Despierta! ¿Por qué te quedas así?–

-Ah…No es nada…-

-Ooooh… ya veo… ¡TE QUEDASTE ASÍ AL VER A RIN! Jajajajaja-

Haruka se sobresaltó un poco avergonzado… ¡Qué tipo!

-¿Acaso fui yo el único que se quedó así, Yamazaki? Porque del momento que viste a Makoto no pudiste cerrar la boca- sentenció Haruka

-Callate –

Entonces ambos decidieron mejor ir a su sala, la clase que seguía era Historia, y ya veían que les cerraban la puerta y no podrían entrar.

La clase estuvo aburrida, ambos estaban en silencio, a veces miraban la ventana hundidos en sus pensamientos, luego entraban en razón y miraban atentamente la pizarra, solo que al rato ya estaban de nuevo perdidos en estos.

Entonces Sousuke le susurró a Haruka:

 _-Nanase… ¿Tú crees que es raro?-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-Digo…Tuve una reacción extraña al ver a tu amigo… -_

 _-Ah… Eso…-_

 _-Seh…No es que sea una persona tan cerrada de mente pero… un chico no puede reaccionar así al ver a otro chico…-_

 _-Puede que tengas razón como puede ser que no la tengas…Digo, si te sientes atraído hacia alguien, no influye mucho si es hombre o mujer, lo que importa es el que te sientas cómodo con esa persona y contigo mismo-_

 _-Puede que estés en lo cierto… ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-_

 _-¿Yo que? –_

-¡SABES DE LO QUE HABLO! – gritó sin darse cuenta

El profesor lo miró un poco enojado, entonces le dijo que guardara silencio y pusiera atención, Sousuke asintió y Haruka se rió por lo bajo, pero entonces este dijo:

 _-No puedo explicar lo que sentí…-_ Sousuke escuchaba atentamente – _Fue como… no lo sé… pero definitivamente es la primera vez que me siento así… no me importó mucho que fuera un chico, es que fue algo instantáneo…-_

 _-Ya veo…-_

En la sala de al lado se encontraban Rin y Makoto en clases de Artes Visuales, Makoto estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para darse cuenta de que Rin estaba sentado al frente del atril, sin mover un solo músculo.

Después de llevar algún avance, Makoto sacudió a Rin un poco desesperado:

-¡Rin! ¡No llevas ningún avance! Si el profesor ve que no tienes el avance del trabajo, te calificará con un 1.0, está bien que sea acumulativa pero de todas formas debes tener algo ¿Te sientes bien? –

-Ah… Digamos que… No lo sé-

-Uhm… Perdón que te haga una pregunta así… ¿Es por Haru? –

Rin dio un respingo al escuchar lo que Makoto estaba preguntando

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿COMO PIENSAS QUE ES POR ÉL?! – Rin estaba un poco sonrojado

-Lo que pasa es que yo conozco a Haru desde que somos pequeños y hoy por primera vez pude ver en él… algo diferente, y fue justo en el momento que tu apareciste, entonces yo estaba pensando que es posible que él haya tenido el mismo efecto en tí-

-Makoto… ÉL ES UN CHICO-

-Puedo asegurarte que a Haru no le importan esas cosas… Mientras él se pueda sentir a gusto no hay algo que pueda perturbarle-

-…Si me dices algo así… AHHHH- Rin estaba revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿Tú crees que esto es algo extraño? –

-Uhm… Estas cosas se dan de una manera incontrolable, tú no puedes simplemente pensar "Yo no quiero mariposas en mi estómago"… la verdad es que a mí nunca me ha pasado pero creo que debe sentirse mucha ansiedad y algo que es desconocido pero a la vez sabes que estas señales pueden ser una advertencia de que algo puede pasar, algo especial…-

-Tienes razón… Algo así sentí al verlo… ESPERA… ¡¿SE NOTÓ DEMASIADO?! ¡¿CREES QUE ÉL SE HAYA DADO CUENTA?!- Dijo Rin un tanto angustiado

-No lo creo, Haru estaba como en el mismo trance, así que lo más probable es que él no lo haya notado, relájate Rin, así se ponen las personas cuando no quieren que la persona que les gusta las vean desarregladas o algo por el estilo jaja-

-Callate…-

En ese momento el profesor pasó por detrás de Rin y Makoto, felicitó al segundo porque su bosquejo le había quedado bastante bien pero reprendió a Rin porque no tenía nada avanzado

-No se preocupe Profe, ya sé que dibujar-

-Pues hazlo ahora si no quieres tener un 1.0- Dijo el Profesor amenazante

Rin tomó el lápiz que había dejado a un lado y entonces comenzó a dibujar un atardecer en la playa y a alguien que estaba de frente, mirándolo, alguien que poseía ojos muy profundos

Makoto estaba mirando el dibujo y no pudo evitar decir:

-Y supongo que sus ojos serán de un azul claro ¿Verdad?-

-Makoto… Cállate-

El segundo recreo ya había sido anunciado, y nuestros 4 chicos se reunieron en una de las bancas que estaban en el patio, Rin y Sousuke empezaron una amena charla, al parecer tenían bastantes cosas en común, mientras que Haruka y Makoto estaban compartiendo colaciones en silencio.

-Vaya, parece que serán grandes amigos- dijo de repente Makoto

-Así parece… -

Sousuke vio la hora en su celular y le dijo a los demás que ya tenían que ir a clases, entonces se movieron y fueron a las escaleras, en eso Rin empieza a hablar con Haruka:

-Hola, ehm… Nanase?-

-Haru… está bien –

-Ohh …entonces Haru, Sousuke me ha dicho que te gusta la natación-

-Me gusta sentir el agua, es la forma de sentirme libre-

-Wow, eres muy profundo eh?… A mí me gusta la natación, de hecho, mi sueño es llegar a ser un nadador profesional , quien sabe, algún día podré entrar en el equipo de natación nacional y podré llegar a nadar olímpicamente-

Haruka estaba impresionado por la forma de hablar de Rin, ideas tan claras acerca de su futuro… Mientras que él todavía ni siquiera había pensado a cuál plan entrar cuando llegaran a 3° Medio (Humanista, Matemático, Científico, etc). Cuando ya se tenían que separar para entrar a sus respectivas aulas, Rin detiene a Haru y le dice:

-Parece que no hablas mucho ¿Verdad? Pero… hay algo en ti que me interesa… Bueno ¡Nos vemos!- y entonces entró corriendo a la sala

Haruka se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con su corazón a mil…

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente en la vida de estos cuatro chicos, Rin y Sousuke se hicieron grandes amigos, tanto así que a veces se juntaban en las tardes después de clases, y eso ya era demasiado tomando en cuenta que tenían jornada completa en el liceo y salían a las 16:30. Mientras tanto Haruka y Makoto aunque no hablaran demasiado, se juntaban por las tardes a jugar videojuegos y compartir con Ren y Ran, que al ver a Haruka de nuevo se abalanzaron sobre este y no lo soltaron hasta que la señora Tachibana se los ordenó.

En este lapsus de tiempo, los chicos ya tenían una rutina que era juntarse en los recreos y comer juntos en la hora de almuerzo. Y en cada recreo, Rin siempre paraba a Haruka antes de que entrara a la sala y se ponía a charlar con él, el otro no entendía el por qué si quería charlar con él lo hacía justo antes de entrar a la sala de clases… a veces le molestaba. No lo había pensado hasta ya pasado mucho tiempo pero estaba sintiendo que la chispa que sintió al ver a Rin estaba empezando a apagarse, no es como si no era de esperarse, después de todo él era introvertido y Rin era todo lo contrario.

Un día cuando se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, Rin le dice a Haruka que lo acompañe a la cancha de fútbol, ambos ya había terminado su almuerzo y Sousuke con Makoto estaban hablando amigablemente, entonces le siguió. Al llegar a la cancha esta estaba vacía

-Debe ser la primera vez que estamos solos… - Se le escapó a Rin

-¿Ah? – Preguntó sorprendido Haruka

-¡AH! ¡NO! ¡NADA! Olvidalo…-

Iban caminando alrededor de la cancha, como iban a entrar a invierno los cerezos alrededor de esta aun no florecían

-Quiero que florezcan los cerezos… debe ser genial verlo – Dijo Rin

-Uhm… Nunca he sentido gran fascinación por ellos, pero si, debe ser lindo verlo-

-¿Qué te parece si esperamos a la primavera y venimos a verlos juntos?- Al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho era demasiado cursi, exclamó - ¡ME REFIERO A QUE CON SOUSUKE Y MAKOTO TAMBIEN! ¡NO NOSOTROS 2 SOLOS! – se sonrojó

Y entonces ese fue su fin… Las mariposas en su estómago volvieron y se quedó mirando a Rin, viendo como intentaba cambiar de tema nerviosamente, ahora estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a ver igual, Haruka cerró los ojos y sonrió, se quedó así un largo tiempo, fue demasiado como para que Rin se diera cuenta, entonces lentamente Rin se acerca y se queda a unos pocos centímetros de Haruka, estaba dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero simplemente no lo resistió… Le dio un delicado y tierno beso. Haruka abrió sus ojos de golpe, y vió los ojos cerrados de Rin frente a los suyos, no sabía qué hacer, pero no era como si le desagradara. Los labios de Rin eran suaves, y podía oler la esencia de Rin, posiblemente de su shampoo, de verdad… Le gustaba Rin

Cuando Rin se separa lentamente de Haruka, lo mira fijamente y tratando de no desmallarse en el intento, le pregunta:

-¿Te… te desagradó, verdad?-

-…No-

-¡PERDONAME! YO SABIA QUE… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijiste?-

-No me desagradó… Rin-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio-

-¿Seguro?-

-Rin…Basta…- Dijo Haruka mirando hacia un lado, dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo en su mejilla

-Haru… -

-Ahora qu-… - No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Rin le estaba abrazando, con demasiada fuerza, estaba demasiado conmovido por la situación, que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Se quedaron un momento así hasta que se dieron cuenta que algunos chicos estaban entrando en la cancha para poder jugar, la hora de almuerzo estaba por terminar y seguramente estos chicos tenían clase de educación física, salieron tranquilamente del sitio.

Cuando se toparon con Makoto y Sousuke estaban riendo estrepitosamente

-Vaya… nunca escuché a Makoto reírse con tantas ganas…- Dijo Haruka

-Parece que no somos los únicos que tienen química-

-¿Nosotros tenemos química? -

-… Pues yo creo que sí- Dijo Rin demasiado seguro como para no sonrojarse

-Ya veo… pues somos demasiado opuestos-

-Puede que sea así, pero me gusta pensar que las personas que tienen química son opuestas, porque así llegaran a complementarse –

-Que cursi eres…- Dijo Haruka casi burlándose

-¡Es romántico! ¡Hmph!- Rin hizo una mueca y miró hacia un lado

Haruka sonrió, estaba seguro que vendrían muchas más sonrisas ese año y posiblemente todas serían por culpa del pelirrojo que le había dado su primer beso.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Makoto y Sousuke se dieron cuenta de que había algo especial en la conducta de sus amigos, pero decidieron no decirles nada ya que habían estado hablando justamente de ellos y ahora han confirmado sus sospechas, estaban felices por ellos y los estarían apoyando siempre, después de todo, también ellos estaban haciéndose más cercanos y posiblemente en un futuro les tocaría a sus amigos apoyarlos. Se dieron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

-Bueno, la hora de almuerzo ya está acabando, así que vamos a nuestras salas- Sentenció Sousuke

-Siempre eres tú el que arruina los mejores momentos – Le dijo Rin

-¿Acaso tuvieron un gran momento juntos?-

Ambos se sonrojaron al instante

-OOOOOOHHH ¿CON QUE ASÍ FUE? Jajaja-

-Sousuke, dejalos en paz- Dijo Makoto

-Bueno… Pero en serio debemos irnos, Vamos-

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas, Haruka volteo a ver a Rin y este se despidió con la mano, él también hizo lo mismo.

Sousuke y Haruka tenían Artes Visuales, al de ojos azules se le daba bastante bien todo lo relacionado con el arte, y en un instante ya tenía dibujado en su atril el bosquejo de la pintura que el profesor les iba a evaluar la próxima semana. Era un camino que por los alrededores tenia arboles de cerezo florecidos, y al final del camino se podía ver a alguien parado, mirando uno fijamente.

-Se parece a Rin eh?- Dijo Sousuke detrás de Haruka

-No digas tonterías… Es alguien diferente-

-No lo creo, te apuesto unas galletas que si le pregunto a Makoto sobre quien es la persona al final del camino dirá lo mismo que yo –

\- … - Haruka se quedó en silencio

-Bueno… veo que todo te sale bien-

-Uhm…-

-A excepción tuya yo no he avanzado nada- Haruka dejo de lado el lápiz y prestó atención a lo que su compañero le decía

-Con Makoto, bueno, nos llevamos bien y todo, pero al estar al lado de él me doy cuenta de que es alguien tan… delicado a excepción de mí, la verdad es que no sé cómo tratarlo…-

-Solo sé tú mismo, no hay nada que le desagrade a Makoto de ti, porque ya me lo habría dicho o al menos comentado, y si no es así… ya me habría dado cuenta de ello- Dijo seguro Haruka

-Si tú lo dices, supongo que debe ser así… Qué envidia, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, pasas más tiempo con él ¿No te gusta Makoto o sí?-

-Por supuesto que no, a parte, lo mismo podría decir de ti y de Rin, tu pasas más tiempo con él desde que empezamos el año-

-Hagamos algo, ahora que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno, trataremos de pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero Nanase por favor dale un respiro a Makoto ¿De acuerdo?

-Y tu dale uno a Rin- Dijo serio Haruka

-Entonces, en eso quedamos-

El último recreo de ese día había estado muy animado, los chicos ya estaban planeando que es lo que iban a hacer en las vacaciones de invierno, entonces Sousuke y Haruka siguiendo su plan, decidieron invitar a los otros 2 chicos a una salida grupal la primera semana de vacaciones, ellos ya tenían todo planeado: En plena salida grupal, se separarían y así podrían tener su espacio.

Pasaron las semanas y dicho día no había tardado mucho en llegar. Se reunieron en la Alameda de la ciudad y decidieron caminar unas cuantas cuadras, el paisaje no era muy bonito ya que en pleno invierno no había árbol florecido, por esto decidieron entrar a un local para poder comer algo.

Luego de esto, Sousuke y Haruka pusieron su plan en marcha, Sousuke tomó a Makoto del brazo y le pidió que lo acompañe a ver una tienda que vendía unos ricos bocadillos y Haruka hizo lo mismo pero con la excusa de que cerca de ahí había una gelatería

-Pero Haru, ¡Estamos en pleno invierno y tú quieres un helado!-

-Son mejores en invierno-

Rin suspiró, no es que fuera tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró de reojo a Haruka y este se veía tan decidido que simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

-Bueno, esto no es una gelatería- Dijo Rin

Se encontraban en una plaza por la cual no pasaba casi ningún auto, y como era invierno, no había muchas personas sentadas en las bancas

-Me gusta aquí, quedémonos-

-Como tú digas, Haru-

Se sentaron y el silencio de apoderó del ambiente – _Demonios… tengo que decir algo…-_ Pensó Rin

Entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar la mano de Haruka, pero no había pensado en lo tan vergonzoso que sería hacer algo como eso. Cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos delgados del de ojos azules, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y sintió subir el calor a su cara

-Si es tan vergonzoso no debiste hacerlo- Dijo Haruka

-No creí que fuera tanto… -

-Pero… esto está bien… Puedo estar así todo el día-

Rin miró a Haruka, distinguiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas – _Es… adorable…-_ Pensó Rin, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, sintió como el cuerpo de Haruka se tensaba y luego adaptaba una postura más bien relajada, le apretó la mano con fuerza.

Mientras tanto Sousuke y Makoto estaban en una pastelería, esperando a que sus respectivos pedidos llegaran a la mesa, que se encontraba en un rincón del local

-Es bastante bonito- Dijo de repente Makoto

-Si, un día cuando salí a trotar pasé por fuera de este local y pensé que te gustaría-

-¿Pensaste en mí al verlo? – Pregunto el de ojos verdes

Sousuke se sobresaltó un poco – Ehm… Si – sentenció

-Vaya… Gracias – sonrió

-La verdad es que me has llegado a caer muy bien, tanto, que siento que podría pasar todo el día contigo y no me aburriría… O algo así – Y se rascó suavemente la cabeza

Makoto estaba sorprendido por la declaración del de ojos verdeagua, al ver que no decía nada, Sousuke cambió de tema

-¡Bueno! Eso sonó raro, ¿Verdad? Ajaja – rió nervioso

-No del todo… digo… a mí no me lo pareció…-

Makoto estaba sonrojado, y Sousuke no pensó en su siguiente movimiento y en cómo iba a reaccionar el otro: Acercó lentamente su mano hacia la mano ajena y posó la suya, se le erizaron de inmediato los vellos de su brazo, Makoto se quedó quieto y miró a Sousuke asombrado, estaba también sonrojado.

Se quedaron así un tiempo antes de que divisaran a la camarera cerca con sus órdenes. Definitivamente muchas cosas interesantes les esperaban también a este par.

Cuando se estaba oscureciendo, se reunieron todos y se fueron cada uno a su hogar, estaban muy felices y no fue para menos, tanto fue la emoción, que se enteraron lo que pasó en las salidas de cada uno, Makoto le contó a Haruka y Rin a Sousuke.

Una semana después las vacaciones de invierno se habían acabado, y los escolares empezaban un nuevo semestre de clases.

Los chicos habían quedado de acuerdo en verse a la entrada. Después de esperar a que Sousuke llegara se dirigieron a sus salas. Ya se estaba empezando a notar la química en el grupo de amigos, Sousuke y Makoto charlaban a cerca de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, Sousuke se había quedado dormido frente al ordenador, y Makoto estaba esperando que le respondiera por Facebook, no fue hasta la mañana cuando despertó, que se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado. Rin y Haru por su lado estaban charlando acerca de ir a la playa para las vacaciones de verano ya que en el Liceo aún no se terminaba la piscina, es más, el proyecto se había parado y ahora no se sabía cuándo iba a continuar.

El segundo semestre era mucho más corto que el primero puesto que habían muchas actividades como por ejemplo el aniversario del liceo y feriados legales como son las fiestas patrias, además salían de clases el 7 de Diciembre, así que dar pruebas, trabajos y las C2's, en este lapsus de tiempo era un tanto estresante. Nuestros chicos no tenían mucho tiempo como para poder reunirse, había recreos en los que alguno de ellos no podía salir ya que se encontraban haciendo tareas o terminando trabajos para la clase que seguía.

El primer evento que se les vino encima fueron las fiestas patrias, celebradas en Septiembre, se reunieron todos para poder ir a las típicas ramadas que se hacían en la cancha de futbol del liceo, Haruka intentaba encontrar algún lugar donde vendieran empanadas de caballa pero fue en vano, pero Rin le aseguró que si algún día iban juntos a Pichilemu podrían encontrar empanadas de ese tipo. Mientras que Sousuke le preguntaba a Makoto si quería su choripán con pebre o con algún tipo de salsa como Mayonesa o Kétchup. Las primeras fiestas patrias que pasaban todos juntos, bailaron unos cuantos pies de cuecas y jugaron taca-taca, fue lo mejor.

Luego de este evento se les presentó el aniversario del liceo, que fue celebrado en Octubre y donde los cursos eran "rivales". Haruka y Sousuke estaban en el 1° Medio "B" mientras que Rin y Makoto estaban en el "C", las alianzas estuvieron muy entretenidas. Rin y Haruka se enfrentaron jugando en la Gymkana, donde terminaron empatados ya que ninguno de los 2 podía seguir comiendo las lenguas de vaca que tenían que devorar para poder seguir con la siguiente estación. Sousuke y Makoto los miraban desde lejos y se reían de ellos, aunque pronto uno dejaría de reír, debido a una derrota en el fútbol, así es, Sousuke fue vencido por Makoto. Él nunca hubiera creído que el de ojos verdes fuera tan bueno en ese deporte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban en Noviembre y las C2's eran las pruebas cruciales, aunque habían pasado por alto otros acontecimientos importantes que vendrían luego: El cumpleaños de Rin el 29 de Noviembre y posteriormente el de Haruka el 4 de Diciembre.

Lamentablemente el cumpleaños de Haruka caía día Martes, así que decidieron celebrarlo el 1 de Diciembre y el de Rin el mismo 29, ya que ese día saldrían a las 13:00 hrs del Liceo, a causa de que suspenderían las clases de la tarde. Makoto había ofrecido su casa para poder celebrar el cumpleaños del pelirrojo y Sousuke ofreció llevar playstation para poder jugar, mientras que Haruka y el cumpleañero se encargarían de la comida.

Al llegar a la casa de Makoto, se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie en la casa

-Mi padre está trabajando y mi madre tiene que haber salido con Ran y Ren – Dijo Makoto

-Ah… Ya veo… De todas formas, "Permiso" – Sousuke y Rin pasaban tímidamente a la casa de Makoto mientras que Haruka entraba como si nada, después de todo, él era como parte de la familia.

-Mi habitación está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha y el baño está al lado de esta por si alguien quisiera pasar, yo estaré sacando los vasos y sirviendo las papas fritas –

-Yo te ayudo – Dijo Sousuke – ¿Rin y Nanase, podrían ir a instalar el play? –

-Ehm…-

-Está bien – Dijo Haruka antes de que Rin dijera algo

Entonces subieron a la habitación de su amigo y los esperaron mientras instalaban la play, Rin se imaginó que Sousuke iba a traer una PS3 pero se sorprendió al ver una PS2 y con un único juego, El Guitar Hero: Leyendas del Rock.

-Nunca he jugado ese antes- Dijo Haruka

-Bueno, yo soy bastante bueno en este- El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver unos afilados colmillos

-No me había dado cuenta de que tuvieras unos dientes afilados…-

-Ah, mi padre también los tenía así-

Haruka sabía que el padre de Rin había fallecido en el mar, ya que era Almirante de la Armada Nacional, en uno de sus viajes chocaron con un iceberg y el barco se hundió lentamente, ningún tripulante sobrevivió.

-Ya veo… Bueno, me gustan como se ven en ti, si los viera en otra persona lo encontraría extraño –

Rin un poco conmovido por lo que el de ojos azules había emitido, se acercó lentamente para poder darle un beso, Haruka se puso un tanto nervioso al ver que los ojos de Rin miraban sus labios, deseándolo, desde su primer beso no hubo mucha acción de este tipo, así que este segundo beso era importante para él.

Todo hubiera sido genial, si no fuera por los pasos que se oían desde las escaleras, entonces Rin solo atinó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Haruka y se separaron rápidamente.

-Vaya, creí que con Makoto tendríamos que irnos a otra habitación – Dijo Sousuke entrando con unos vasos de bebida a la habitación

-Callate - Dijeron al mismo tiempo los avergonzados chicos

-En sintonía eh? -

-Sousuke… Ya dejalos – Los defendía Makoto, quien venía con un plato lleno de papas fritas, doritos y ramitas en su mano derecha y con la izquierda traía una salsa para untar

Se acomodaron en la cama de Makoto, que era de 2 plazas, así que estaban Rin y Sousuke en la punta de la cama ya que el cable de los joysticks no era muy largo, dándole la espalda a Haruka con Makoto que estaban recostados en el respaldo de la cama viendo como Rin le pateaba el trasero a Sousuke en el GH, y no era para menos, la canción era sumamente difícil.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno – Dijo Makoto levantándose y sentándose en el lugar donde estaba Rin, y el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Haruka.

-Oh Sousuke, estas en problemas – Dijo Haruka

-Ya veremos -

Comenzaron a jugar "One - Metallica", la canción duraba demasiado, pero ninguno de los 2 se quería saltar alguna nota, sobretodo en el solo de la canción.

-Juegas muy bien- Le dijo Haruka a Rin

-Bueno, a veces juego en el computador –

Estaban sentados demasiado cerca, Haruka miraba a Rin de reojo y este hacia lo mismo, hasta que ambos voltearon a verse, el uno al otro, entonces Rin rompe el momento soplando el mechón de pelo que Haruka tenía entre sus ojos, al otro no le pareció gracioso e hizo lo mismo con Rin, cada vez que uno soplaba se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que llegó un momento en que ambos estaban a tan solo unos milímetros, podían rozar sus labios, ninguno de los 2 quiso acercarse más, debían ser los nervios, se quedaron un rato en esa posición hasta que Rin tomó el valor y se acercó para poder posar sus labios en los de Haruka, su segundo beso fue más que un simple "topón", Rin abrió lentamente su boca y Haruka hizo lo mismo para poder profundizar el beso, el beso era cada vez más profundo y de fondo se podía escuchar el segundo solo de "One", Rin empezó a llevar a Haruka lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que quedaron recostados en la cama, los besos eran cada vez más placenteros provocando que se quedaran en algunos momentos sin respiración, todo era tan intenso. Cuando Rin se percató que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, se separó de Haruka un poco y le quedó mirando, tenía de verdad unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, podía observarlos todo el día, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que sería si esos ojos lo siguieran a todos lados, estuvieran pendiente de él como los de ellos estaban pendiente de cada movimiento que Haruka hacía.

Cuando la canción finalizó, Sousuke le había ganado a Makoto y empezó a celebrar su triunfo de una manera muy infantil, el segundo hizo un puchero y al de ojos verdeagua se le paralizó el corazón, entonces le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla

-¡POR DIOS SOUSUKE ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – Exclamó el pelirrojo

-No seas exagerado, como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho –

-Pero no enfrente de ustedes, idiota –

-Eres una niña, Rin –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

Haruka y Makoto calmaron el ambiente para recordarles que el sábado era el cumpleaños del primero y que no sería bueno que ellos estuvieran peleados por una tontería, los otros 2 se calmaron y suspiraron. Luego de esto, le cantaron "Cumpleaños Feliz" a Rin, quien se emocionó un poco cuando Haruka apareció con el pastel en sus manos, un poco avergonzado, y empezó a cantarle mirándolo fijamente. Terminada la celebración, los invitados se despidieron del dueño de casa, agradeciéndole por todo

-No fue nada, La he pasado muy bien hoy – Dijo Makoto

-Nos estamos viendo para el cumpleaños de Nanase – Le dijo Sousuke, guiñándole un ojo

Makoto bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado

-Por favor, paren de coquetear en frente de nosotros – Sentenció Rin

-A mí no me molesta – Contestó Haruka

Rin lo miró y al notar que el otro se encontraba completamente inmutado, solo suspiró

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, hasta luego Makoto – Los 3 chicos salieron de la casa, se despidieron con la mano una última vez y se dirigieron cada uno a su hogar.

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí lo dejaré, si bien aún no se ha terminado el año, lo terminaré en el próximo capítulo e iniciará inmediatamente el segundo año :33 comenten y den sus opiniones**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
